


Damaged goods

by Buttercup_ghost



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: -dances- I don't know what the fuck I'm doing, Angst, Flavor Text Narrator Chara, Genocide, Spoilers - Undertale Genocide Route, Undertale Genocide Route
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-04
Updated: 2017-02-04
Packaged: 2018-09-22 00:49:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 258
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9574574
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Buttercup_ghost/pseuds/Buttercup_ghost
Summary: Who would care for something so broken?It's better to put it out of its misery.





	

"The world is cruel," they say, leaving it hanging in the air just a bit to long, "but you, frisk, are crueler."

Your face stays blank, devoid of anything, really, a carefully schooled expression of neutrality. You already know how cruel you are, and the sharply droning voice isn't telling you anything new, so you tune them into background noise.

"Though, I guess I am one to talk, but my point still stands. What do you hope to accomplish with all this?"

You don't answer, to busy looking in nooks and crannies for monsters that lay hidden. They aren't really trying to stop you, they're just spilling words. Meaningless words.

"I suppose I can't talk you out of this, huh partner? I could take over your body, force you to stop you know."

You do know– but they haven't yet. You feel the adrenaline in them, they're curious just like you, thinking 'what do they hope to achieve?' and things of the like. You know they like the rush of power, the numbness that comes afterwards, you know they like helping you, feeling useful.

You know they won't stop you.

"…Whatever."

You think they say something about consequences, but you're not listening. Their words at this point are just like a far off static filled tv. Unimportant. You keep moving forward, looking for more monsters to slay.

~~_(You're crying for help crying out someone someone save us please I don't really want this stop this–!)_ ~~

If anyone actually cared they'd be here for you two.

_"But nobody came."_

**Author's Note:**

> Shrugs

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Of Fear And Foes And Other Places The Heart Goes](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12542768) by [canbreathe](https://archiveofourown.org/users/canbreathe/pseuds/canbreathe)




End file.
